


Estranho poeta

by Estranho (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Estranho
Summary: Um estranho encontra outro em um chat anônimo e conversam sobre coisas corriqueiras.





	Estranho poeta

Você já está falando com alguém. Diga oi!

Você: oi

Estranho: Oi

Você: meu amigo

Você: meu conhecido

Você: o que te traz aqui

Você: nesse chat assumido

Você: onde se assume a personalidade e não a identidade

Você: ngm é de ninguém

Você: todo mundo é de todo mundo

Você: rola sexo, rola zoeira

Você: e eu aqui só fazendo uns poemas

Você: meu amigo desconhecido

Você: me diz o que te traz aqui

Estranho: Nome?

Você: é sexo, é zoeira?

Você: é conhecer uma pessoa nova?

Você: Alberto

Você: meu nome agora você sabe

Estranho: Conheça de pessoas

Você: mas eu ainda não sei o seu

Estranho: Felipe

Você: pode me dizer quem és tu o desconhecido amigo?

Você: prazer felipe

Você: aquele que quer conversar

Estranho: Gostei de vc

Estranho: Idade?

Você: muito obrigado querido desconhecido

Você: estou aqui para me animar

Você: tenho apenas 22 anos

Você: mas só quero descansar

Você: por favor felipe

Você: leia com uma voz cantada

Você: assim você se anima

Você: e eu passo a minha mensagem

Você: é como se fosse uma roda de pandeiro

Você: mas só o cantor

Você: o pandeiro pode ficar na sua imaginação

Você: ou pode realizar

Você: tudo depende de você amigo conhecido

Você: você pode até dançar

Você: pode cantar comigo

Você: e assim aliviar

Você: bote tudo pra fora

Você: e deixe a tensão soltar

Você: é assim que eu sigo, fazendo amigos desconhecidos

Estranho: Como vai a vida?

Você: minha vida não é das melhores

Você: mas não posso reclamar

Você: olha só onde estou

Você: com tempo livre para brincar

Você: tenho uma casa, comida e internet

Você: diferente de muita gente que nem tem onde deitar

Estranho: Boa

Você: muito obrigado querido semi-conhecido

Você: fico feliz em cantar

Você: mesmo que não me escute com os ouvidos

Você: com o coração você pode me aceitar

Estranho: Vc mora onde?

Você: sou de uma cidadezinha do interior de goiás

Você: talvez nunca tenha escutado falar

Você: mas olha só como são as coisas hoje em dia

Você: você acha tudo no google maps

Você: até a cidade onde eu moro e respiro o ar

Estranho: Qual a sua altura?

Você: eu não sou muito alto

Você: mas quando fazemos fila pra jantar consigo olhar por cima das cabeças famitas

Você: tenho 1,75 meu amigo

Você: querido desconhecido

Estranho: Qual a sua cor

Você: minha família tem muita mistura

Você: como qualquer brasileiro

Você: tem indio, tem negro, tem branco, se brincar tem até asiático

Você: mas minha cor mesmo é de café com leite

Você: o mesmo que tomo todo dia

Você: antes de me aprontar pra trabalhar

Estranho: Tenho 1,70 e sou branco

Estranho: Podemos nos encontrar um dia

Estranho: Pardo

Você: pois bem meu amigo é aqui que se complica

Você: eu quero apenas cantar

Você: sem compromisso algum

Você: quero descansar dessa vida dificil

Você: por isso crio esses poemas que apenas desconhecidos amigos leem

Você: e sigo no anonimato

Você: apenas para saciar a vontade de ser diferente

Você: coisa que não sou

Você: mas posso pensar ser

Você: e assim segue a vida

Você: cada um no seu caminho

Você: sem nunca mais se encontrar

Você: ou quem sabe esse mundo pequeno faz um outro milagre acontecer?

Você: duas desconhecidos se reencontrando

Você: como raios caindo no mesmo lugar

Estranho: Tive vários amigos mas perdi

Você: isso é bem triste meu companheiro

Você: mas você pode guardar os momentos felizes

Você: a vida corre

Você: e só salvamos a memória

Você: daqueles que um dia passaram por nós

Estranho: Pois é

Você: mas se anime

Você: a vida ainda tem muito a oferecer

Você: você pode encontrar pessoas novas

Você: e sempre mudar

Você: porque a vida é assim

Você: a água que você tomou banho ontem

Você: não é a mesma que vocÊ toma banho hoje

Você: o seu amigo que falou com você ontem

Você: não é o amigo que você falou hoje

Você: e assim a vida corre

Você: sempre mudando

Você: sempre reciclando

Você: sempre alternando

Estranho: Trabalha onde?

Estranho: Do q?

Você: Trabalho no pequeno supermecado aqui da cidade

Você: apenas arrumando caixas e produtos

Você: sou um simples trabalhador

Você: e assim vou seguir

Você: minha vida está fadada a esta pequena cidade

Você: e daqui não quero sair

Você: é engraçado como parece ruim

Você: mas eu gosto da pacata vida

Você: são esses momentos na internet que posso ser incomum

Você: e assim minha vida se torna interessante

Estranho: Vc tem muitos amigos?

Você: Amigos não sei dizer

Você: vida em cidade pequena é diferente

Você: todos se conhecem

Você: não sabemos se é amizade ou apenas falta de opção

Você: mas posso dizer

Você: o gato vira-lata é meu amigo

Você: o senhor do bar é meu amigo

Você: a dona do supermecado é minha amiga

Você: são as pessoas que sou mais proximo

Você: se isso é ser amigo

Estranho: Vc assiste fetebol?

Você: não exatamente

Você: minha vida é conversar no bar

Você: ou papear na internet

Você: futebol não é minha praia

Você: sou tranquilo e só quero mongar

Estranho: Vc bebe?

Você: bebo aquela cerveja gelada

Você: mas apenas nos finais de semana

Você: sabe como é

Você: na minha cidade todos sabem quem são os bebados

Você: se me tornar um

Estranho: Vai fazer oq no final de semana?

Você: um emprego posso perder

Você: dormir, navegar ou beber

Você: é isso que sei fazer

Você: é isso ai meu desconhecido conhecido

Você: foi bom papear

Você: mas a fome apitou

Você: e preciso comer

Você: não tenho nada pronto

Você: e tenho que preparar

Você: isso leva um tempo

Você: e seu tempo não quero ocupar

Você: o que já conversei foi muito bom

Você: obrigado por escutar

Você: que vocÊ tenha paz

Você: e siga a andar

A conversa foi encerrada.


End file.
